


Knifepoint

by Lisky



Category: A Land Fit for Heroes - Richard Morgan
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, dubcon, implied vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy is an endless source of amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knifepoint

The boy - _man_ , sure, if such a trifle thing as _time_ was so big an issue- was always a most creative partner, but the thought of him bringing a knife -a knife! Seethlaw felt he would never stop laughing- to Seethlaw’s bed, and to his throat, was a new level of delight and excitement altogether; as Seethlaw turned the captured blade against his overcome pet’s tender flesh he hummed contentedly, and smeared the blood over his chest with light fingers, pausing only to lap at it with half-closed eyes, like a secret foretaste of a rare, soon-to-come delicacy.


End file.
